crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash: King of the Hill
Crash: King of the Hill is a party, racing and free-roaming game for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and iPad. It was released on 3 June 2010 worldwide and was the last game ever to be released on GameBoy Advance. The game was developed by Radical Entertainment for the console versions and by TOSE Software for the handheld versions. Development Development started in February 2009. But after half of Radical Entertainment was fired in February 2010, fans wanted Activision to release the game anyway, so the console version of the game was unfinished but was still released on it's originally planned date. The handheld version, on the other hand, was developed by TOSE Software. They received extremely negative reception for the DS version of C: MoM, so they decided to use the development time carefully. It was released on the same day as the console versions. Race tracks # N. Sanity Jungle # Lava Caves # Roller Coaster (console versions only) # Mine Kart Cave (console versions only) # Future Frenzy Bosses For PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii #Three Explosive Pigs (unlocked by doing 10 short tricks on level 1; unlocks Lava Caves when beaten) #Gigantic Toad (unlocked by doing 10 medium tricks on level 2; unlocks Roller Coaster when beaten) #Goldibombs (unlocked by doing 10 large tricks on level 3; unlocks Mine Kart Cave when beaten) #Evil Fairy (unlocked by doing 10 extreme tricks on level 4; unlocks Future Frenzy when beaten) #N. Tropy (final boss; unlocked by completing all time trials on levels 1-5; unlocks nothing but is required to be defeated to complete the game with 100%) For GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and iPad #Tiny Tiger (unlocked by getting 10,000 mojo) # Dingodile (unlocked by getting 50,000 mojo) # Papu Papu''(unlocked by getting 100,000 mojo)'' #Ripper Roo (unlocked by getting 250,000 mojo) #Fake Crash (unlocked by getting 500,000 mojo) #N. Tropy (unlocked by getting 1 millon mojo and completing all time trials on levels 1-5) Reception The console version received negative to mixed reviews. The lowest score was a 3.2 from IGN, and the highest score was a 5.5 from GameSpot. In addition, several Crash fans complained about the bosses in the game. IGN said this in the opening paragraph: "Activision has really messed up this time. They shouldn't have fired the Radical Entertainment team! Just about everything is wrong about this game, especially the graphics. In short, do not buy this game unless if you are a die-hard Crash fan." The handheld version received better reviews than the console version, but still lackluster. The GameBoy Advance game was 2D and had 3 levels, while the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and iPad versions of the game was 3D and had 3 levels although the Nintendo DS version has slightly worse graphics due to hardware restrictions. The game was rated 4.7 for the GBA version by IGN, 6.0 for the DS version by IGN and 6.5 for the PSP version by IGN while the iPad version was not given any rating by IGN. The handheld version was not given any rating from GameSpot. Category:Games Category:Games Category:Crash Games